Try
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Hermione Granger tidak menyangka bahwa di sekolah barunya, dia akan bertemu dengan playboy yang malah membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna. Sedangkan sang playboy berusaha sedemikian rupa meyakinkan Hermione untuk mulai percaya kepadanya. Warning: AU/OOC/OC. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. Inspired by a song called Try by Simple Plan. R/R


_halooooo~_

_lagi-lagi bikin AU fic based on Harry Potter characters. maafkan sayaaa. maafkan sayaaaa._

_aku lagi banyak banget baca ff tentang anak-anak SMA Amerika gitusih dari fandom lain. terus pengen aja kalo tokohnya Harry Potter tuh kaya gitu~ walaupun latarnya di Inggris heuehehe. walaupun Girls at the Rockshow juga ceritanya anak SMA gitu, tapi gak berasa anak SMA deh kalo menurut aku. HAHA-_- dan yang sekarang bakal keliatan anak sekolahnya~  
_

_oh ya, mau mengingatkan aja, di sini mungkin ada beberapa tokoh yang OOC banget. kaya misal Draco, Harry, sama Ron mungkin bakal agak banyak OOC nya. kalo emang udah gak suka mereka OOC, ya udah aku himbau gausah baca. haha. jujur, aku suka banget kalo misal Draco nya tuh OOC huahuahua. jadi sweet dan jahil tapi masih ada sifat Malfoy nya. huehuehue~  
_

_daaaan, disclaimer untuk J.K. Rowling pastinya. ummm... kayanya udah gitu ajadeh A/N nya. maaf kalo kepanjangan. maaf maaf, silahkan baca aja. enjoy~_

* * *

One

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat keriting dan memeluk bukunya dalam dekapannya berjalan dengan bingung di sebuah koridor sekolah. Dia menengok kanan dan kiri tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang gadis tersebut kenal. Bahkan, orang-orang yang baru saja dia lewati sudah mulai berbisik dan hal tersebut membuat gadis bermata hazel itu pun mendekap bukunya dengan lebih kencang.

Menjadi seorang siswa baru di sebuah SMA merupakan hal yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan menurut gadis tersebut. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia harus pindah sekolah karena orang tuanya bekerja berpindah-pindah dan terkadang dia sampai pindah ke luar negeri. Negara paling jauh dia singgahi dari rumahnya adalah Jepang. Saat itu dia berusia 10 tahun dan tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman karena keterbatasannya dalam berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Namun, selama 6 bulan dia langsung menguasai bahasa Jepang berkat otaknya yang jenius. Kemudian, setelah hampir 2 tahun dia tinggal di Jepang, dia kembali pindah ke Eropa dan bertempat tinggal di tempat asal leluhurnya datang, Paris, Perancis.

Dan kini, di usianya yang ke 17 menuju 18, gadis bernama lengkap Hermione Jean Granger, dia kembali ke kota dan negara di mana dia lahir, London, Inggris. Hermione hanya sempat merasakan menjadi orang Inggris sampai dia berusia 7 tahun. Setelah itu, dia mulai berpindah-pindah keliling Eropa, bahkan dunia. Dia bahkan pernah tinggal hanya beberapa bulan di sebuah negara bagian di Amerika Serikat.

Karena itulah, dia tidak terlalu memiliki seorang teman dekat atau sahabat yang selalu bersamanya. Menurutnya, dia tidak mau mempertaruhkan persahabatannya hanya karena dia pindah ke sisi lain dunia ini. Dia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman biasa dan tidak lebih. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki sahabat yang sangat dekat dengannya, bukan berarti Hermione seseorang yang anti-sosial dan hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Hermione jauh dari kesan tersebut. Dia sangat ramah, sopan, dan selalu membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang paling membuat Hermione kesal, kejeniusan dan kebaikannya terkadang malah membuat Hermione hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tertentu. Tetapi, karena dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Inggris sampai dia lulus, kuliah, mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan tidak mau ikut orang tuanya yang berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru dunia, Hermione memutuskan untuk mulai bersahabat dekat dengan teman-temannya nanti.

Oke, kita kembali ke situasi sekarang.

Hermione pun menyusuri koridor penuh dengan anak-anak yang berbisik semaunya sendiri di balik punggungnya. Gadis berambut keriting tersebut hanya menghela napasnya dan berusaha untuk mencari kantor kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan bahwa dia merupakan siswa baru. Tetapi, belum sempat Hermione menuju kantor kepala sekolah – yang dia juga tidak tahu berada di mana – tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platinum, bermata kelabu, dan kulitnya pucat. Seketika, Hermione mengira bahwa murid laki-laki ini sedang sakit, tetapi, setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, laki-laki ini baik-baik saja. Laki-laki ini memakai sebuah celana _jeans_ yang tidak terlalu ketat, sebuah kaos berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan celana _jeans_-nya. Dia juga memakai sebuah sepatu Vans berwarna biru gelap. Laki-laki ini tersenyum sumringah melihat Hermione berdiri di hadapannya. Harus Hermione akui, laki-laki ini terlihat sangat menawan. Bahkan Hermione tidak sanggup berkedip melihat wajahnya.

"Hai, kau pasti murid baru di sini," kata laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Hermione tersenyum dan menjabat tangan laki-laki tersebut yang rupanya memag dia julurkan untuk mengajak Hermione berjabat tangan.

"Yeah, aku memang murid baru di sini. Aku pindahan dari Jerman," kata Hermione dengan senyum manis. Saat mendengar jawaban Hermione, laki-laki tersebut menaikkan alisnya.

"Jerman? Tapi aksen Inggris-mu terdengar sangat baik dan kau juga tidak terlihat seperti orang Jerman," kata laki-laki tersebut. Hermione terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar respon dari laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Hal tersebut malah membuat laki-laki tersebut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku memang orang Inggris. Aku sudah terbiasa pindah-pindah ke berbagai negara di Eropa, Amerika, dan Asia selama 17 tahun hidupku. Dan kota terakhir yang aku kunjungi adalah Jerman," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum. Wajah laki-laki tadi pun sudah tidak menampilkan keheranannya.

"Oke, oke. Kau mau kemana? Kau terlihat bingung tadi," kata laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku mau ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kau bisa menunjukkannya kepadaku?" tanya Hermione. Laki-laki tadi mengangguk dan kemudian mengajak Hermione untuk ke kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan _Headmaster_, Hermione langsung berterima kasih kepada laki-laki tadi dan laki-laki itupun hilang di keramaian anak-anak yang baru datang ke sekolah.

Setelah punggung laki-laki tadi menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Hermione baru ingat kalau dia belum tahu siapa nama laki-laki tadi dan dia juga belum memberi tahu namanya sendiri. Tetapi, Hermione tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Dia langsung saja mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan setelah diizinkan masuk, Hermione langsung masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita paruh baya. Dia membaca papan namanya di meja, kepala sekolahnya bernama M. McGonagall.

"Ah, kau pasti Miss Granger. Silahkan duduk, Miss," kata Mrs. McGonagall dan Hermione pun duduk setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan sopan kepada kepala sekolahnya.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama Hermione di hari pertama sekolah di Inggris adalah Bahasa Perancis. Di kelas Bahasa Perancis, dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar bangkunya. Ada seorang gadis yang sangat genit bernama Lavender Brown, ada seorang murid yang terlihat kikuk dan seperti bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukannya bernama Neville Longbottom, dan ada seorang murid berasal dari Amerika dan sangat tampan bernama James Sanders_*)_. Hermione langsung cepat akrab dengan mereka dan Hermione tidak keberatan ketika dia diundang Lavender untuk datang ke rumahnya pada saat akhir pekan untuk bermain bersama dengan teman-teman Lavender lainnya.

Lalu, di kelas keduanya, yaitu pelajaran Kimia, dia satu kelas dengan laki-laki berambut pirang yang tadi membantunya menuju ke kantor Mrs. McGonagall. Laki-laki itu bahkan menjadi mitranya selama di kelas Kimia. Laki-laki tersebut bernama Draco Malfoy. Dia merupakan seorang anak yang dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga kaya dan cukup dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Ayahnya sedikit berpengaruh di Inggris karena memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di Inggris. Hermione bisa melihat kesamaan Draco dengan James, mereka sama-sama narsis dan suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Draco juga suka sekali menggoda Hermione. Bahkan sampai ditegur guru Kimia-nya dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Draco terdiam. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat Hermione merasa sedikit nyaman dengan murid narsis ini. Saat memikirkan hal tersebut, Hermione lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

Di kelas terakhirnya sebelum jam makan siang, dia bertemu lagi dengan Lavender dan James di kelas Matematika. Tetapi kali ini, dia juga bertemu dengan murid lain bernama Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley yang mengaku sahabat dekat Draco Malfoy dan James Sanders. Hermione bisa melihat kesamaan mereka bertiga. Ya, mereka sama-sama sangat jahil, usil, dan suka menggoda gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Hermione sedikit muak dengan sikap dan sifat mereka. Tetapi, kejahilan merekalah yang membuat Hermione cepat akrab dan rasa muaknya menguap seketika.

Saat jam makan siang, dia duduk bersama Lavender dan salah seorang teman Lavender yang belum pernah Hermione temui sebelumnya. Teman Lavender tersebut bernama Hannah Abbott. Gadis berambut pirang dan gayanya tomboy. Berbeda sekali dengan Lavender yang sangat suka bersolek.

"Aku dengar kau menjadi partner Malfoy di kelas Kimia. Apa aku benar?" tanya Hannah saat memakan _sandwich _nya yang berisi dengan daging sapi, keju, dan beberapa sayuran. Hermione mengangguk saat menggigit apelnya yang tadi dia bawa dari rumah.

"Aku sarankan kau berhati-hati dengan dia. Well, kau harus berhati-hati dengan geng Malfoy. Ada Potter, Weasley, dan Sanders yang cukup berkuasa di sekolah ini. Reputasi mereka bermacam-macam. Kalau di kalangan guru-guru, mereka merupakan atlet sepak bola sekolah yang sangat cemerlang. Terutama Potter. Sedangkan kalau Sanders, dia dicap sebagai siswa yang sangat pintar di segala bidang. Dia merupakan kapten tim sepak bola sekolah kita. Sedangkan di kalangan murid-murid, mereka dikenal sebagai _player,_ anak orang kaya – kecuali Weasley, dan tidak pernah mau mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri – kecuali Sanders. Walaupun mereka sangat baik dan ramah." Hannah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Hermione. Gadis keriting tersebut sedikit kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Hannah tentang geng Draco Malfoy tersebut.

"_Player?_ Maksudmu? Mereka suka berganti-ganti pasangan?" tanya Hermione dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Hannah mengangguk sedangkan Lavender hanya menunduk.

"Lavender salah satu korbannya. Dia dulu sangat lengket dengan Weasley. Tetapi, saat Weasley mengundang Lavender ke pesta Potter, Weasley malah mabuk berat dan Lavender menemukannya sedang bersama beberapa gadis." Hannah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan enggan. Walaupun dia terlihat cukup cuek, tetapi dia masih tidak tega melihat Lavender yang patah hati berminggu-minggu.

"Mabuk berat? Bukannya mereka masih illegal untuk meminum minuman keras?" tanya Hermione heran. Hannah hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meminum _milkshake_ nya dengan cuek sedangkan Lavender hanya memakan salad sayurannya dengan tidak bergairah setelah mendengar cerita Hannah dan membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah, Hermione langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum dia mengerjakan tugasnya yang sudah sangat banyak di hari pertama. Dia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan tas sekolahnya tergeletak di dekat meja belajarnya. Lagi-lagi, dia hanya seorang diri di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Ayahnya masih sibuk di kantor sedangkan ibunya sedang arisan. Hermione tidak terlalu memperdulikannya sama sekali sebetulnya. Dia sudah terbiasa ditinggal kedua orang tuanya bekerja sejak dia kecil. Sehingga, sendirian di rumah dan mengerjakan semua tugas rumahnya sendiri bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Hermione. Bahkan dia terkadang seperti hidup sendiri.

Saat Hermione mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya yang dia simpan di saku tasnya berbunyi sangat nyaring. Lagu _Payphone_ milik Maroon 5 terdengar dari _speaker handphone _-nya. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione mendesah dekat sebal dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia merogoh saku tasnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal menelepon Hermione. Hal tersebut membuat gadis jenius itu menaikkan alisnya dan langsung saja menjawab telepon tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

"_Hermione!_" betapa kagetnya Hermione saat dia mengangkat teleponnya. Suara seorang laki-laki yang dia tidak ketahui. Dia hanya memijat pelipisnya dan menutup matanya tanda dia sedang berusaha tabah dengan siapapun yang mengagetkannya tadi.

"Ya? Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Hermione dengan cukup sopan. Dia masih berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kirinya memegang tasnya.

"_Ini aku, Malfoy! Kau lupa dengan suaraku yang menawan? Sungguh teganya dirimu, Mione,"_ kata seseorang di seberang sana yang mengaku sebagai Draco Malfoy. Hermione hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Draco dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yeah, mungkin suaramu tidak terlalu spesial sehingga aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya dengan baik," kata Hermione sambil terkekeh. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Draco cemberut di seberang sana. Satu hal yang dia pelajari tentang Draco Malfoy hari ini, Draco mudah sekali _ngambek_ jika ada orang yang dengan sengaja menggodanya.

"_Ya sudah! Uh lagi pula… aku hanya… aku hanya ingin menelponmu, kok! Bye!" _dan belum sempat Hermione berbicara, Draco sudah menutup teleponnya dan meninggalkan Hermione yang menganga lebar karena sungguh sesuatu yang _random_ sekali. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Draco melakukannya dan maksud Draco meneleponnya tanpa sebab dan tanpa berbicara panjang lebar. Sungguh manusia yang aneh.

Tetapi, setelah Hermione terdiam sejenak, dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

_Bagaimana dia mendapatkan nomor teleponku?_

_TBC_

* * *

_*) James Sanders, OC buatanku dan terinspirasi dari seorang aktor, penyanyi, dan dancer yang seksihhhh maxxx. yak, James Maslow saudara-saudara~ silahkan browsing dari sekarang biar gampang membayangkan sosok James Sanders. hahaha~ :v  
_

_thanks for reading! review, fav, follow would be appreciated *big hug*_


End file.
